war_of_the_clans_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Falconstar
Looks Falconstar is a pale grey she-cat with darker grey stripes going down her back. She has piercing yellow eyes and blacks paws. Personality Falconstar is smart and clever cat, she uses her wits instead of claws in battle but if need be she will bite! She will try to stay calm in most situations by it proves hard for her because she can get stressed easily. She has a short-temper and sometimes will say thing without thinking them through. Life Kithood ”''A ''small kit wandered around the forest. A river gurgled near. Lost. Hungry. The kit had wandered away. Following voices. Where were the voices? She trotted along. Slip. Splash. Colder, darker. Louder voices. Bright faces. Darkness. A small hope. Light. Gentle paws. A calm aura. Home. Falconstar wasn’t born into Windclan, she was from Shadowclan. She had never seen a rabbit before. She was a Shadowclan cat. That was her destiny. But she changed it. When Falconkit first arrived, most cats of Windclan saw her as an enemy. The 2 cats that supported her were: Snowfall and Hazelstar. Plus later on: Icefire. When Falconkit first met the medicine cat, Snowfall fell in love instantly. She took care of the kit and even trained for a little while. Now, Shadowclan took this pretty well, they let Falconkit stay ‘cause she threatened to claw them if they don’t. Falconkit was judged a lot. She was wimpy, scrawny, easily scared, and small. But Snowfall saw, cleverness, smarts, cunning, and leadership Apprenticeship ”I welcome Falconpaw into this clan. May Starclan look down on you. Your mentor will be Icefire!” Hazel star said.. There were a few grumbles, but that didn’t bother Falconpaw. She watched as her mentor, a beautiful white she-cat walked up to her and touched noses.” Falconpaw was originally going to be a medicine cat. Hazelstar thought that Falconpaw might be suited for the job. Falconpaw remembered what herbs were used for what, but she never had dreams of Starclan and soon after was switched to a Warrior. When she began to train as a warrior other cats avoided her. The first friend she made was at a gathering. She had decided to meet some other cats from Shadowclan. They all shunned her except for one. His name was Rainpaw. He was a soon to be warrior. ☀https://war-of-the-clans-rp.fandom.com/wiki/Rainstar Adulthood ”Falconpaw, you have proved yourself worthy of becoming a warrior. Your new name will be Falconclaw. May Starclan watch over you.“ '' Falconclaw was a great, loyal, warrior. She often spent time trying to get along with cats and hunting rabbits and birds. ''“Windclan battled against Thunderclan. Cats hissed and screamed. Falconclaw was battling against Thunderclan‘s deputy Alderfoot. Claws and teeth flashed. “Fall back Thunderclan!” Yelled their leader. Alderfoot turned and ran with Falconclaw close on his heels. Alderfoot looked back to see the Windclan Warrior closing in. Then the warrior stopped. Alderfoot slipped and fell over the edge Falconclaw had stopped at. Alderfoot hung on to a single rock. Teeth grabbed. Alderfoot looked shocked. Falconclaw hade helped him. She turned snarled then ran off back to her clan.” '' As a deputy Falconclaw had a weight on her shoulders. She controlled with an iron paw. She organized hunting patrols based on how much prey certain patrols brought back. Checked borders that had rouge/clan cat scent. She made a great deputy. Sometimes when the Medicine cat was busy she took over. She wasn’t always perfect but she knew enough to care for minor injuries. Leadership ''”Frost covered the grass. The cats of Windclan were tucked away in their dens. A howl echoed through the clan. Ears pricked, claws were out. Falconclaw rushed to the leader’s den to see a fellow warrior standing over the leader. Hazelstar’s blood on his claws.“ Falconstar is a great leader. She works with her friend the leader of Shadowclan, Rainstar, in the war. She uses her brain to make strategies to use against other clans. She is the most cunning of the 4 leaders.